Problem: Find constants $A$, $B$, and $C$, such that
$$\frac{-x^2+3x-4}{x^3+x}= \frac{A}{x} +\frac{Bx+C}{x^2+1} $$Enter your answer as the ordered triplet $(A,B,C)$.
By partial fractions,
$$\frac{-x^2+3x-4}{x^3+x}=\frac{-x^2+3x-4}{x(x^2+1)} = \frac{A}{x} +\frac{Bx+C}{x^2+1} $$Multiplying by $x(x^2+1)$ gives
$$-x^2+3x-4 = (A+B)x^2 +Cx + A.$$By comparing coefficients, we can see that $A=-4$ and $C=3.$ Then, $-4+B=-1$ which means $B=3$.
Thus,
$$\frac{-x^2+3x-4}{x^3+x} = \frac{-4}{x}+\frac{3x+3}{x^2+1}.$$and $(A,B,C) = \boxed{(-4,3,3)}.$